Judgment
by ScorchingVenom369
Summary: I've never liked Arceus, but now I'm lucky to be alive. Well at least as now because I wasn't then (This is my first Fanfic)
1. Prolouge

I opened my eyes only to see… death.

"agghhh" I moaned. Everything around me was black, except Arceus. "Well human I see you have died. So now it's my job to judge your soul" I didn't listen to Arceus' judgment, except the end but that'll come later. I only thought about what Arceus told me, I was dead. I didn't remember dying, but I think that's nature way of not letting you know you're dead. Not remembering your death. "And human because I feel merciful right now I've decided to give you a second life, not as a human though" Arceus rambled on "As though your death was not natural, you will live another life as a Pokémon" Before I could say anything I blacked out.

I clumsily opened my eyes. I yawned, looked around a bit, and stood up. Something was different, but I couldn't remember. Cautiously I licked my paw. Wait… PAW?! When did I have paws? Gray paws. I was a Pokémon which one though? Can't remember. "Test number 1" I whispered silently to myself. "Can I walk on two legs?" I tried walking on two legs but fell flat on my face. "Okay I can't walk on two legs" I mumbled with my face still in the dirt. "Test number 2! What type am I?" I felt a burning power arise from my neck as I spat out fire. "Okay, I'm a fire type." I choked out considering the fire and smoke. "Test number 3. WHAT AM I!?" Okay focus, I told myself in my head. Just go find a river. I kept chanting river in my head. After several minutes of walking around the field I was in, I found a river. What I saw in the river was scary and yet reassuring.


	2. Chapter 1 New Friends

I was a Ninetales, but I was a shiny Ninetales. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I HAD TO BE A SHINY NINETALES?!" I shouted towards the sky. Unfortunately there was a hive of Combee nearby so, yeah you know how that went."No, no no no no! Combees I don't mean to intrude I just needed to- RUN!" I started running. No Combee stings for me tonight, Vespiqueen on the other hand, was different. "Okay your majesty, I was only passing through, I just had a thorn stuck in my foot and- RUN!" Once again running from bees, not any old regular bees, Combees and Vespiqueens. "Hey!" I heard someone shout while I was running away. I got stung at least twelve times before they quit. "Finally" I muttered. I looked around, I was in a forest now. " Hey, you! Who are you?" I heard someone growl faintly behind me. Then, when I turned around all I saw was black following with a faint flash of teeth, bite down hard on my snout.

"Ow!" I yelped pushing my attacker off me. I rubbed my snout. "HEY! That hurt. Don't try that again or I'll bite you!" I growled. "Sorry didn't realize you were a Ninetales too" The other Ninetales said. He wasn't shiny like me. I bared my teeth at him. "That doesn't give you the right to attack other Ninetales. What did you think I was anyway?" I said, growling a bit "Well because of your coloration I thought you were a Zoroark or a Zoura. Those things can't get the color right around here. By the way my names uh, Seven I guess you could call me." Seven said. I sighed. "Where do you find food around here anyway?" I asked him still in bit of a growl. " don't know haven't been anything for weeks" Seven said. I noticed a Sawsbuck grazing on fresh spring grass. I could tell it was spring be cause you know Sawsbuck change over the seasons. "Food" I growled. "What? Oh food yeah I knew that" Seven said in a awkward way. I lunged, then I was on top of my prey. "Um… hi" the Sawsbuck said. He shifted uneasily under my paws. I glared at him. " Please don't kill me… I'm uh, a secret agent." He tried to make up an excuse. "The only reason your still alive, is because I find your stupidity amusing" I silently growled. The Sawsbuck looked around, and shifted again. He stopped when he looked at Seven. " SEVEN! GET THIS PSYCO OFF ME!" The Sawsbuck screamed. Seven looked at the Sawsbuck I was sitting on. "Um… whatever your name was don't kill him, he's an old friend of mine" Seven said. I realized I never told seven my name. " My name is Star, Sawsbuck" I got off him. Seven looked happy, shocked, like an idiot.

I was getting very annoyed by these two knuckleheads. "Okay Sawsbuck, and Seven of course, I don't care who your friend is I'M HUNGRY" I roared. "Yes Maim we shall get you… something." The Sawsbuck said in an awkward tone. I couldn't control myself, not from hunger, it was something else. Seven stared at me and gasped. "Well looks like you've been stung by a Combee." Seven said slyly. He slapped me, and I came back to my scenes. "Oka SLAP ME?!" He shrugged. An Hour later Sawsbuck came back. " I uh… found these?" He laid down two Ratta and a huge Rattacate. I didn't like the idea of raw meat. I sniffed it before a realized how vile and sour it smelled. "Don't wanna eat that, they're sewer rats. Bleck" Seven told me, then he stared at Sawsbuck. "Why did you get sewer rats?!" Seven said in a harsh growl. Sawsbuck stared at seven with a uncertain look. Then he plead, "I found the carcasses on the ground Seven! I didn't mean to get sewer rats!". "Excuses! Excuses! Excuses! Excuses! That's all it is with you!" Seven roared. Then, he started mocking, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to set the forest on FIRE!". I couldn't stand this anymore. "Seven stop now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "It was an obvious accident, so don't go yelling at Sawsbuck for it!". Even though I was trying to help him, Sawsbuck looked ashamed. "I can't stand this my friends are fighting because of my mistake, I should be punished!" Sawsbuck said, his voice full of sorrow. "Why?" Seven and I both asked at the same time. Seven walked up to him and apologized "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. It was my fault. I just wanted to impress Star.". Sawsbuck gave a sly smile and whispered "I see what you mean when will you ever find a female as good as that ever again?" I overheard their "little talk". "HEY!" I roared. "YOU BETTER RUN!" I let out a warning shot of flamethrower. Both Sawsbuck and Seven took off running at full speed. I took off after them. After a whole lot of fun that night, we found a reasonable spot to sleep. "Most fun I've ever had! Even beats some in my human life" I howled. But when I tried to remember it was just patchy blurs. "Good night Star, Prince" Seven yawned. Prince it must be Sawsbuck's name. Oh well I'll see in the morning. I said good night to both Seven and Prince, and then sank into a deep, dark slumber.


End file.
